Knights (Castle Corp)
|gender = Male |race = Human |faction = Good |health = Eight hits from a enemy knight (CC); Varies depending on gun (NMD) |level = All (CC) |status = Alive |game = Castle Corp, Nitrome Must Die|image = }} 'Knights'Nitrome.com - Avatars → Castle Corp Knight: Knight from the game Castle Corp. are the main characters of the game Castle Corp, as well as enemies in the game Nitrome Must Die. Appearance All Knights in Castle Corp appear as humanoids with arms, legs, and a head. They are wearing grey armour on their chests and have green legs, green gauntlets, and a green visor on their grey helmet. Their torso and head are both square-shaped and cannot be seen due to their armour. A black 'plus' sign makes up the eye slits on their visor. They are holding a gray and green shield on their left arm and a sword in their right hand. A pink horsehair plume comes our from the top of their helmet. A greyish-black jetpack is on their back. The jetpack is of a semi-circle design with a cylindrical prong protruding from the back. Game information Castle Corp All the Knights in Castle Corp have names, and have to be picked up and dropped onto any pad on that level. Before doing this though, the player can equip the Knight with a weapon. The pad is always on one side of a platform. There will always be a wall or a drop off on one side of the platform. When placed, the Knights will walk towards the other side of that platform. Once the Knight approaches an enemy knight, combat will begin between the two. If the Knight is at full health, he will definitely win. But after one battle, the Knight will lose the next one, unless he is equipped with Barbarian Beef-Up Shake. Clicking anywhere on the screen causes the Knight to rocket in that direction. The player cannot place two knights on to the same spawn platform, as if this is done, trying to equip the other knight with a weapon will cause the previous knight to rocket towards the bottom of the screen. Nitrome Must Die ]] Knights appear in Nitrome Must Die as enemies, appearing only in one level in level set 61-70. Knights retain their Castle Corp appearance, only bigger and with an updated sprite. Knights move slowly, due to their armor. Due to the level design, the player cannot jump over enemies in the two areas above the ground, as there are stone platforms mostly above. Knights cannot be harmed when the player is shooting in front of them, and their armor and shield block all damage. Their weak spot is the mechanical parts behind them. If the player gets close enough to Knights, or Knights close enough to the player, the Knight will immediately rocket towards the player, only horizontally. They are unable to turn around when in this position, unable to go back to walking on the ground, and entering a pipe when they arrive/get to one. ]] When this happens, the player cannot harm the Knight, and has to wait for them to get back on the ground, which they do when they exit another pipe. The player can keep the Knight back by shooting it when it is rocketing towards them, slowing them down. Knights can only walk the direction they exit the pipe, being unable to turn around on their own (except when hitting walls), and being incapable of jumping. The level the Knights appear in has only Knights as enemies. List of Knights There are 24 Knights in Castle Corp, four which are available from the start. Gallery Full_castlecorpknight.png|An avatar of a Knight Trivia *In Castle Corp the player cannot rescue other Knights by using special weapons. References }} Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Castle Corp Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters as enemies in Nitrome Must Die